Entre espinhos e laços sanguíneos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Se Gaara compreendesse os sentimentos dos irmãos, seria mais fácil fazê-los entender que não podia ser tão errado assim amar... Mas ele não compreende. SandCest Kankurou x Temari x Gaara


Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi

-

**Entre espinhos e laços sangüíneos**

-

_- Temari, você gosta de rosas? _

_- Não, elas me lembram o sangue._

_- E você, Gaara?_

_- Não, não gosto de flores._

_- Ah, então vou jogar essa fora._

-

O sol ia se pôr em breve e a dança enigmática de cores encobriria o horizonte deserto. Kankurou observava tudo atentamente, parecia que ia surgir um sorriso a qualquer momento, mas ele permaneceu sério, imutável. Em suas mãos, uma rosa vermelha linda. E ao seu lado, calada, estava Temari. Os irmãos não falaram nada até que o espetáculo crepuscular terminasse.

A jovem liberou um longo suspiro que parecia entalado há muito tempo no peito e voltou-se para o irmão.

- Por que me chamou aqui?

Ele engoliu em seco, mudo. Olhou para todos os lados como se procurasse sinais de algum furão os observando. Encarou os olhos claros e curiosos da loira e contraiu os lábios, ainda sem conseguir falar nada.

Numa espera tranqüila, Temari manteve-se firme. Seu olhar sempre parecendo perfurar os sentidos de quem olhava o rosto firme de irmã mais velha, sempre bancando a mãe dos outros, tratando-os como se fossem filhos.

Kankurou pigarreou, buscando uma coragem que obviamente não apareceria tão depressa. O vento sibilava nos ouvidos, fazendo-o imaginar que talvez esse barulho engolisse as suas palavras e não a deixasse ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Pensamento absurdo, sendo que queria que ela o ouvisse. Bufou, irritado com as próprias teorias e retomou a calma depois de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

- Kankurou, há algum problema? Gaara pareceu um pouco transtornando quando deu o seu recado. A vila está em perigo?

Gaara... era estranho que depois de tudo o que passaram com o Shukaku, Gaara e Kankurou tornaram-se próximos de forma invejável. O Kazekage, mesmo com suas inúmeras responsabilidades, tinha sempre um tempo para sentar e conversar, desde os mais fúteis até os mais complexos assuntos com o irmão. Dentre tais assuntos... Ela.

- Não há perigo algum, Temari.

Pelo menos nenhum que ameaçasse a paz do povo da Suna... mas havia um grande perigo para os irmãos. Gaara ficara transtornado ao ouvir certas coisas do outro e, embora o compreendesse e apoiasse, não fingiu acreditar que aquilo seria aceito.

_- Você terá problemas com os outros, Kankurou. Mas eu mesmo, não ligo... acho admirável esse sentimento estranho que você diz sentir. Qual é a sensação?_ – Gaara até arrancou risadas do irmão mais velho, embora ele próprio não visse graça na pergunta.

O pior é que realmente não era engraçado. Qualquer outra pessoa em sã consciência ia querer entender a sensação de amar e desejar como mulher alguém que deveria ser no máximo apreciada como uma irmã ou mãe. Não havia graça na pergunta. Gaara não poderia entender o que o irmão sentia, sendo que nem ele mesmo conseguia.

- Vai escurecer e teremos que entrar. O que aconteceu? – insistiu Temari, agora menos paciente que antes.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, não por irritação, mas preocupação.

O conselho que recebera de Gaara não era o mais experiente. O irmão mais novo não entendia nada de romances nem tampouco de desejar e amar uma mulher. Shukaku deixara marcas quase irrecuperáveis nele. Mesmo que mais humano, Gaara continuava frio, ignorando alguns sentimentos e sensações e ainda julgava ridículo um homem e uma mulher jurarem amor eterno. Nem sequer gostava daquelas cerimônias. Mas havia uma grande verdade...

_- Você diz que a ama, é isso? E, segundo as pessoas que tenho perguntado sobre esse sentimento, você deve sentir uma forte vontade de ficar com ela o tempo todo e... tocá-la. Então, por que não faz isso? Por que não diz o que sente a Temari? Por que você, como diz o Baki, não a toma nos braços de uma vez?_

Ele podia até rir de Gaara pela sua inexperiência e, mais ainda, por se tratar da irmã. Se fosse outra mulher, qualquer outra mulher, talvez fosse melhor agir assim... Mas além de ser a irmã, era a Temari e essa garota não era como qualquer uma. Era mais forte, mais corajosa, mais completa. Tomá-la nos braços não parecia uma idéia ruim, mas não era a melhor, com certeza.

- Você gosta de alguém, Temari?

- Em que sentido? - perguntou de imediato, sentindo o rosto queimar.

- No sentido de querer que esse alguém te toque... te tome nos braços.

- Que perguntas são essas, Kankurou? Está assim por que levou uma boa bofetada de alguma garota, é isso? Por que se foi, não tirarei a razão dela!

- Não... Ah! Melhor esquecer – encarou a flor entre os dedos e fez menção de jogá-la fora.

- E essa rosa? O que pretende fazer a ela? – tomou-lhe a flor de repente e a segurou com tamanha força entre os dedos que um pequeno espinho perfurou-lhe a pele, fazendo brotar dela algumas gotículas de sangue. – Ai...

- Está machucada?

Pegou a mão de Temari entre as dele, ganhando uma expressão preocupada no rosto e tirando sorrisos da irmã.

- Foi só um espinho bobo.

Mas ele continuou acarinhando-lhe a pele. Não eram mãos suaves e macias como uma garota qualquer teria, não, Temari era diferente. Suas mãos eram mais firmes, a pele mais grossa. Talvez por causa do leque que era deveras pesado para uma garota qualquer, mas para ela... ah, uma arma poderosa! Era preciso bem mais que pele sensível para manuseá-la. O jovem se sentiu frágil diante dela, ao ponto de não saber como dizer o que lhe entalava a garganta.

- Temari... desculpe-me por isso.

- Foi só um furinho! Nem está doendo!

- Não, não pelo espinho... é... seu sangue...

A loira ficou confusa. Encarou atentamente o movimento suave e irregular dos dedos de Kankurou entre os seus. Um carinho desajeitado, tímido, nervoso. Notou o quanto as mãos dele estavam suadas e frias, parecia à beira de um desmaio e ela precipitou-se a segurar-lhe pelos ombros.

- O que você tem? Está aflito, trêmulo! Eu diria que até um pouco pálido! Alguém está te deixando assim? Conte para mim!

- Temos o mesmo sangue, não é?

Temari o soltou. Encarou com certo desânimo a flor que deixara cair no chão quando se machucou. Voltou a olhar o horizonte onde os escassos fios dourados ainda iluminavam um pouco. Pôs o dedo machucado nos lábios e o sugou como se quisesse esquecer o que o irmão acabara de dizer.

Os olhos da garota pareciam trêmulos e se movimentavam por todo o espaço, mas não voltavam a encarar Kankurou.

- O que você tem, garoto? – perguntou com a voz mais fria que conseguiu. – Parece que está ficando louco. O que tem isso? Somos irmãos, não é?

- Somos.

Não fazia mais sentido dizer nada naquele momento. O rapaz a deixou com sua a rosa e sangue. Precisava falar com a única pessoa que sabia que o ouviria. E que, mesmo sem entender metade do que ele queria falar, saberia como confortá-lo.

Bateu na porta algumas vezes antes de finalmente ouvir que podia entrar.

Observando a oscilação serena do anoitecer pela janela, estava Gaara. O olhou de esguelha quando ele entrou e o acompanhou sentar na cama. Virou-se devagar, pondo-se a observá-lo.

- E então, tomou-a nos braços?

- Não fale como se estivesse perguntando sobre uma garota qualquer!

- É só a Temari!

Kankurou desistiu de argumentar com ele. O ruivo parecia realmente não entender o significado de ele ter se apaixonado pela própria irmã. Sequer podia entender o que era se apaixonar...

- É tão difícil fazer isso, Gaara... mesmo querendo, eu não consigo tocá-la sem me sentir sujo, pecaminoso. Sei que você não entende isso, mas... sinto que vou ficar louco se continuar tendo Temari tão perto e não poder senti-la em mim...

- Isso não faz sentido – disse em tom de deboche. – Você a deseja! Pois bem, que dificuldade há em abordá-la? Kankurou, o que há de pecaminoso num beijo?

- Quem falou em beijo? O simples fato de desejá-la já é pecaminoso! Imagine se eu a beijar! Nosso pai nunca perdoaria se eu...

- Nosso pai tinha alguma noção do que é ou não pecaminoso? Digo, - elevou a mão até o queixo e passou os dedos, indicador e médio, por ele. – mandar matar o próprio filho é menos pecaminoso que desejar a irmã?

O mais velho estremeceu, como se à tona todo o passado do irmão passasse por seus olhos. Nesse ponto ele estava certo. Não havia sentido em usar o pai como exemplo de dignidade.

O ruivo se aproximou do irmão, tocou-lhe o rosto e o fez encarar seus penetrantes olhos verdes. O fez ficar de pé e colocou as mãos do mais velho na sua cintura depois tocou-lhe a nuca.

- O que está fazendo, Gaara?

- Imagine que sou Temari.

- Não seja ridículo! – tentou empurrar o ruivo, mas este o segurou firme.

- Apenas olhe para mim. O que faria se ela estivesse assim, tão perto como eu estou? Ficaria a chamando de ridícula?

- Não. Se você fosse ela e estivesse assim, eu te beijaria!

Gaara se soltou, cruzou os braços e manteve o olhar fixo no irmão. Soltou um muxoxo e pigarreou em seguida, talvez procurando as palavras certas para dizer ao irmão. Depois de algum tempo presos naquele silêncio constrangedor, o ruivo decidiu falar.

- Vai esperar ela te agarrar para poder beijá-la? Então vou mesmo desistir de entender isso que você diz sentir.

- Não é que seja preciso que ela me abrace... mas é que eu...

- Não tem coragem. É um covarde.

O mais velho não respondeu. Ofereceu um fraco sorriso ao ruivo e abandonou o quarto. Gaara permaneceu lá, refletindo sobre idéias excêntricas que contornavam sua mente. Tinha raiva de Kankurou por aquela covardia, aquele medo bobo de dizer o que estava sentindo. Não que o ruivo fosse o maior exemplo de sentimentalismo, até por que não sentia as mesmas coisas que o irmão, mas sabia que expressar não seria assim tão ruim.

xxx

Temari, preocupada com as atitudes incomuns de Kankurou, acabou por estranhar também vê-lo sair do quarto de Gaara, com o rosto sério, como se acabasse de levar uma bronca. Aliás, tornou-se muito freqüente vê-lo sair de lá ou do escritório do mesmo. Era até estranho ver o quanto tinham se tornando íntimos nos últimos tempos. Quem sabe o Kazekage não pudesse dizer a ela o porquê do comportamento estranho do outro? Quem sabe ela poderia assim compreender as atitudes dos garotos que pareciam cada vez dar mais trabalho?

Porém, subitamente um pensamento assustador lhe veio à mente: a tal pergunta de Kankurou, sobre gostar e falar do sangue, de serem irmãos e as freqüentes visitas ao quarto de Gaara... estariam eles cultivando um relacionamento amoroso? Não, como poderia ela pensar assim?

Gaara não era o tipo romântico e... Sim, talvez fosse exatamente esse o motivo para o comportamento do mais velho. A indiferença do ruivo. Talvez realmente o manipulador de marionetes estivesse se envolvendo com o jovem Kazekage, tanto que se deixou levar por esses sentimentos a ponto de ir se aconselhar com a irmã sobre isso. E ela, tão bruta, tão fria... deve tê-lo deixado ainda mais atordoado!

Mas aquele tipo de relacionamento não era normal! Além de serem irmãos, eram também dois homens! E ela... Temari teria de esquecer que por muitas noites não pôde dormir pensando em Kankurou. Castigou-se tanto por isso, por tantas vezes, e agora estava recebendo a sua punição. Aquela paixão estranha e maldita que a obrigava sempre a ser grossa com ele, a sempre evitá-lo ao máximo para não deixar óbvio o seu sentimento pecaminoso.

Era seu castigo. Por ter nutrido um desejo carnal por Kankurou, Kami-sama fez com que ele se apaixonasse igualmente por Gaara. Não sabia o que podia ser pior.

Adiantou-se na direção do quarto e bateu várias vezes, só recebendo permissão para entrar quando anunciou seu nome.

- Gaara! – a voz esganiçada o fez levantar uma sobrancelha e mirá-la com indignação. Ele odiava quando Temari dava aqueles berros.

- Não precisa gritar. O que quer aqui?

- É sobre Kankurou...

- Ah... ele já te contou? – estranhou. Será que o irmão só precisava ser chamado de covarde para resolver agir?

- O quê...? Então é verdade? Vocês... há quanto tempo?

Gaara suspirou. Caminhou até a janela e debruçou-se sobre ela. Seu silêncio perdurou por algum tempo e depois, notando que a irmã não desistiria, tratou de falar.

- Alguns meses. Ele queria te contar, mas não teve coragem. Não o culpe por isso...

- E você? Por que você não contou? Diabos!

- Eu? Por que eu deveria? Vivem dizendo que preciso me concentrar na vila, nos números, nas missões... Eu preciso agora ficar contando segredos à minha irmã?

A voz sempre mansa de Gaara começou a irritar a loira que caminhou até ele e o segurou com força pelo braço, o obrigando a encará-la.

- Você tem noção da magnitude disso que... desse sentimento? Não é algo com que se possa brincar! Você não entende!

- Por que está gritando? Afinal, o que há de errado no que ele sente? Você é muito burra, Temari! Ficar fazendo esse escarcéu por quê? Por causa dessa baboseira de 'irmão'? Não entendo mesmo essa coisa de amar e desejar, mas acho que não é algo que se possa escolher por quem sentir, é?

Ela soluçou baixinho, tentando evitar o choro cada vez mais próximo. Soltou o braço do irmão e cambaleou até a janela em busca de apoio. Tinha se mortificado por nutrir esse sentimento por Kankurou e agora Gaara falava de amor entre irmãos com tamanha tranqüilidade que a incomodava. Preparou um bom tapa e tentou atingir o rosto dele, mas a areia, aquela maldita areia, o defendeu.

- Por que sou eu que estou levando essa bronca? – indagou ele, ignorando a atitude da outra.

- Por quê? – repetiu ela, irônica. – Como assim 'por quê'? Há quanto tempo vocês dois vem escondendo isso de mim! Acharam que não podiam confiar isso a mim?

Gaara apertou os olhos por um segundo e logo em seguida pegou Temari pela cintura, juntou seus corpos e com a outra mão forçou o rosto da irmã contra o dele acabando assim com a distância de alguns centímetros que a altura dela forçava. Com os olhos abertos, olhando fixamente para ela, o ruivo a beijou. Por indecifráveis segundos, suas respirações desiguais se encontravam e os lábios desajeitados permaneciam colados, em movimentos instáveis e nada românticos.

As mãos de Gaara permaneciam firmes, apertando a cintura e a nuca da loira que, depois de alguns socos seguidos no peito dele, conseguiu se soltar.

Apalermada, Temari o encarou, incrédula. Que estava acontecendo afinal? Gaara era mesmo um idiota que não compreendia os sentimentos de ninguém! Bem provável que ele achasse Temari uma boba ciumenta e a tivesse beijado para, de alguma forma, compensá-la. Odiava aquele garoto burro por pensar assim.

- Seu imbecil! – limpou os lábios. – O que pensa que...

- O que faria se Kankurou te beijasse assim? – indagou com calma, passando o dedo indicador pelo lábio, úmido de saliva.

- O quê?

- Como reagiria? Você ia gritar com ele? Xingar, bater? Ia odiá-lo?

Instantaneamente, ela compreendeu de forma errônea a atitude e a pergunta de Gaara. Kankurou talvez o tivesse beijado e ele, por não saber como reagir, apenas deixou que aquilo continuasse. Há meses... por meses eles poderiam estar se envolvendo e o ruivo que não compreendia o amor e os problemas que podem vir com ele, estava levando aquilo com uma naturalidade insana e errada.

- Eu o lembraria de que somos irmãos.

- Mas o odiaria? Acha que por algum instante, ele se esquece disso? De que nós três somos irmãos? Que culpa tem ele de sentir o que sente? Por que amar um irmão é tão ruim assim? Eu não entendo isso, Temari. Que culpa você e eu temos?

Nenhuma. Era óbvio. Gaara talvez fosse o mais inocente entre os três. O amor que a garota escondia podia também não ter culpa... e Kankurou também... sempre o mais preocupado com Gaara... quem sabe o amasse muito antes de Temari notar que estava apaixonada. Não havia mesmo culpa alguma para ninguém. Não se pode escolher a quem amar.

- Você me beijou só para saber minha opinião, não é?

- Vai achar que te amo agora? Não seja ridícula.

Ela olhou o dedo que outrora fora ferido com um espinho e notou que uma pontinha avermelhada demarcava o local que antes sangrara. Sorriu, cautelosa e ainda presa àquela visão, sibilou num choro baixinho.

- Temos o mesmo sangue, não é, Gaara? Mas por quê? Por que eu não posso apenas amá-lo?

- Perdão?

- O Kankurou... eu... – entregou-se ao pranto e abraçou Gaara, como se buscasse nele um refúgio. – eu o amo... - dessa vez ela beijou Gaara, na intenção inútil de talvez sentir naqueles lábios o sabor do beijo do outro, como se tivesse certeza de que antes da entrada dela naquela quarto, Kankurou o tivesse beijado. Talvez restasse algo... talvez até tivessem o mesmo gosto.

Na porta, um vulto vestido de preto parou antes de entrar no quarto. Ouviu apenas a última frase de Temari, e a interpretou erroneamente também, assim como Temari interpretara ao vê-lo sair de lá um pouco mais cedo.

Era Kankurou, que por alguma ironia do destino decidira voltar ao quarto e pedir um abraço ao irmão, talvez apenas para se sentir querido, precisando confiar em alguém. Agora, já não sabia se ele próprio era confiável... presenciando tal cena. Devaneou sobre o que via e sobre o que sentia a respeito daquilo. Seu coração palpitou com tamanho estardalhaço que ele imaginou poder ser ouvido pelos outros dois. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde, antes de ser visto.

Gaara libertou-se do beijo e a encarou com delicadeza. Os olhos marejados da irmã chamavam a sua atenção. Ele não pôde entender o porquê daquele sentimento ser tão cruel e tão adorado. Decidiu que não queria jamais chegar a amar alguém como notou que os irmãos se amavam. Mas não era mesmo irônico? Amar tanto e sofrer tanto!

- Então diga isso a ele. Eu não quero saber.

- Mas vocês...

- O quê? É melhor viver na verdade, mesmo que ela seja cruel. Por tanto tempo eu vivi como um assassino, aceitando que o era... e agora vejo que sempre fui mais feliz que vocês dois... Dois tolos! Amam e ficam aí, fingindo que não. Dizendo ser errado – caminhou para fora do quarto e fitou Temari por alguns segundos. – Talvez vocês dois estejam mesmo errados. Amando a pessoa errada...

O olhar do ruivo vagou pelo corredor e, lá no final encontrou sentado no chão e com olhar distante, Kankurou. Sabia que ele ouvira a ultima frase e não se importou em saber o que ele achava daquilo. Tomou o caminho oposto e resmungou algo parecido com "idiotas".

Prostrado no mesmo lugar, Kankurou tinha uma idéia do que pudesse ser aquilo. Era a ele... era a Gaara que Temari amava. E o ruivo, que não tinha mesmo qualquer noção do que pudesse ser amor, a estava magoando. O jovem Kazekage sabia da paixão dele por Temari, mas talvez só agora tivesse tomado conhecimento do amor dela por ele... O manipulador de marionetes sentiu-se um completo idiota.

Ele, que tentou de todas as formas fugir do que sentia por ela, por imaginar que talvez fosse repreendido caso tentasse alguma coisa, tinha acabado de encontrá-la, beijando o outro irmão... beijando-lhe os lábios... Não culparia Gaara e nem a irmã mais velha. Não era culpa de ninguém... era apenas seu castigo.

Temari saiu do quarto em prantos. Encontrou o outro irmão ali, sentado e tão frágil e soube imediatamente que tinha de consolá-lo. Gaara não sabia correspondê-lo, era o que ela pensava. O ruivo era tolo e não sabia amar. Mas por ser a irmã mais velha, tinha de consolar Kankurou, dar a ele um apoio, um discreto gesto de amor fraterno... e tinha de todas as formas que tentar esconder as reais intenções de seu abraço.

- Kankurou? – forçou um sorriso e sentou ao lado dele. – Está aí faz tempo?

Sentindo as pálpebras pesarem, ele evitou mirá-la e riu nervosamente.

- Não! Pouco tempo.

- Ia ver o Gaara? – a loira cogitou a hipótese de ele ficar ali por horas, apenas protegendo o quarto daquele que amava e sentiu uma ponta de inveja do irmão mais novo.

- Ia... Mas desisti.

- O que... o que ia falar com ele? – tentou maquiar o ciúme, mas era evidente demais em sua voz.

- Nada demais. Ia só pedir um abraço... – mas, por um estranho medo de que ela o odiasse por isso, tentando não fazê-la sentir ciúmes da relação dele com o ruivo, continuou. – De irmãos, sabe? É raro, então...

- Não precisa me explicar nada.

- Ele parece ter ido lá fora, na varanda, não é? – levantou de súbito. – Acho que... podemos ir juntos até ele. O que me diz?

- Sim... Já deve ser noite lá fora. Vamos.

Caminharam estranhamente, evitando olhar um para o outro. Ambos acreditando que o outro era completamente apaixonado pelo insensível rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Ambos se amando em segredo e acreditando numa mentira que eles próprios criaram.

Talvez tal mentira tivesse nascido para, de alguma forma, obrigá-los a esquecer o que sentiam um pelo outro. Ou talvez fora o destino que forçou Gaara a ter um papel de carrasco, quando a única intenção dele fora a de ser cupido. O amor era mesmo cruel quando se tratava de amar um irmão de sangue, não?

E lá estava ele. Apoiado no parapeito, encarando as poucas estrelas que cintilavam no céu. Alheio àqueles sentimentos tolos que os irmãos alegavam sentir um pelo outro e que lhe choravam como se ele fosse mesmo um bom conselheiro amoroso. "Dois perfeitos idiotas" repetia em sua mente, suspirando. "Amam, amam, amam... e eu que tenho que ouvir aquelas baboseiras todas. Pergunto-me o que Uzumaki Naruto diria a eles..."

E ao lembrar-se de Naruto, um imperceptível sorriso curvou-lhe um cantinho da boca. Um longo suspiro saiu de suas narinas e ele fechou os olhos. Amar um irmão era pecaminoso e errado, como disseram aqueles dois. O jovem não sabia ao certo como era esse amor, mas sabia que se tinha alguém no mundo a quem ele queria abraçar e sentir por perto, de certo não seria nenhum dos irmãos.

- Uzumaki Naruto... – cochichou. – é isso que aqueles dois tontos chamam de amor?

- Falando sozinho, Gaara? – a voz desdenhosa de Kankurou fez-se presente. Ele sorria, não aparentando uma felicidade tão grande, mas ao menos sorria. Temari vinha logo ao lado, os lábios mal se curvando.

- Ah, vocês...

O mais velho observou o local. Onde antes presenciara o pôr-do-sol ao lado da garota, agora se viam estrelas e uma meia lua pálida. Mas algo continuava inalterável naquele cenário. A rosa vermelha que outrora Temari arrancou de suas mãos estava imóvel no chão, no mesmo lugar onde fora abandonada. Correu até ela e a pegou, apoiando-se no parapeito ao lado direito de Gaara. A outra irmã apoiou-se a esquerda.

Na cabeça dos três, estranhos pensamentos tomavam forma.

Kankurou amava Temari, mas acreditava que ela estava apaixonada por Gaara. Que ironia. Se ele ao menos imaginasse que o beijo presenciado tratava-se de uma tentativa desesperada da loira de sentir nos lábios do irmão mais novo o sabor do beijo do outro... Se ele soubesse que quando ela disse "O amo" era dele que falava... Era correspondido e não sabia disso.

Temari também entendera tudo errado. A seu ver, fora castigada por amar o irmão Kankurou, mas nada! O que ela imaginava ser o encontro de dois amantes era nada mais que a confissão de um amor proibido, guardado no peito daquele que ela amava... segredado ao ruivo que não parecia amar ninguém.

O que os dois queriam agora era proteger Gaara. Se ele era amado por Kankurou, pensava Temari, então terá de ser como algo sagrado que precisa de proteção da minha parte. Se ele era amado por Temari, pensava Kankurou, terá de ser pra mim uma ponte intocável que com muito cuidado deve ser apreciado.

Gaara não ligava para o amor de nenhum deles. Mas era o único que conhecia os reais sentimentos de ambos. Talvez ele pudesse desfazer todos aqueles enganos, mas não era de seu feitio ficar arranjando namoros para quem quer que fosse. E a essa altura, podia compreender o que os irmãos queiram dizer com "errado". Talvez não fosse mesmo certo amar um irmão... assim como não seria certo para ele se acabasse por amar um outro homem.

Era estranho esse negócio de amar. Sua vida resumia-se a não conhecer isso e agora que seus olhos eram testemunhas do que ele (o amor) fazia com as pessoas e seu coração uma vítima solitária do que ele provocava, Gaara apenas pensou que amar não era algo que um ninja devia fazer. O amor era para aqueles que não tinham de se preocupar com missões e morte.

Olhou de soslaio para os irmãos e entendeu que aos três era proibido aquele sentimento tolo e fugaz. Aos três era retirado o direito puro de sentir certas coisas e viver certas emoções.

- Temari, você gosta de rosas? – indagou Kankurou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não - a loira observou o dedo ainda um pouco dolorido por causa do espinho que lhe machucara mais cedo. – Elas me lembram sangue.

Kankurou a fitou por um breve período e voltou-se para o outro.

- E você, Gaara?

- Não, eu não gosto de flores.

- Entendo... então... – mirou a beldade em suas mãos e suspirou. – Vou jogar essa fora.

Atirou-a na direção do horizonte e o trio da viu rodopiar até tocar o chão. O silêncio voltou a incomodá-los.

- Vocês me amam? – perguntou de repente o Kakezage, encarando o horizonte.

- Sim – responderam juntos num sorriso. Os mais velhos se encontraram num olhar e, como se acabassem de descobrir algo magnífico, engoliram em seco e voltaram a fitar Gaara.

- Então... Vocês podem me fazer companhia essa noite?

Ambos confirmaram. E, depois de alguns minutos ali, dispensaram o jantar. Ficaram os três no quarto de Gaara, deitados juntos e contemplando a escuridão. Os mais velhos dormiram logo, mas o ruivo, já tão acostumado com noites em claro, preferiu sair do meio deles, uniu as mãos dos irmãos e os deixou sozinhos na cama para poder voltar a varanda e pensar mais um pouco sobre certos sentimentos.

Antes do amanhecer, Kankurou e Temari acordaram, notaram as mãos unidas, encararam-se com a pouca luz do quarto e com um singelo sorriso, apertaram as mãos ainda mais e se aproximaram. Não precisavam esquecer que a paixão que sentiam era pecado, só precisavam lembrar que não fazia mal nenhum em amar alguém. E voltaram a dormir.

Fim

**N/A**: _O.O A Arte da Embromação! Só EU mesmo pra enrolar, enrolar e não dizer nada, né? Mas poxa... eu achei bonitinho! \ºOº/_


End file.
